Objectives are (1) to develop and test effective behavioral medicine (biofeedback) training procedures for treating fecal incontinence in meningomyelocele patients, (2) to determine the physiological mechanism underlying fecal incontinence in this group and the physiological mechanism by which biofeedback training results in the establishment of bowel control in some patients, and (3) to determine whether external anal sphincter conditioning will generalize to the external urethral sphincter and result in a reduction in urinary incontinence. Biofeedback training in Experiment I will utilize a 3-balloon rectal tube to distend the rectum and to measure the response of the anal sphincters to rectal distension. Patients will receive visual feedback and instructions to teach them to voluntarily contract the external anal sphincter in response to the sensation of rectal distension. Skin-surface electrodes will measure the EMG activity of the external anal sphincter during rectal distension before and after training. Experiment II will compare biofeedback training using the balloon probe, to biofeedback training utilizing averaged EMG activity recorded from the external anal sphincter. The relative effectiveness of these two procedures in both preschool-aged and school-aged children will be compared. Experiment III will investigate changes in external urethral sphincter function measured directly with an open-tipped catheter from before to after biofeedback training intended to strengthen anal sphincter contraction. Frequency of urinary incontinence will also be measured in Experiment III.